The present invention relates to a device for individual collection of pet excrements.
Devices of the above mentioned general type are known in the art. Some of such devices disclose shovels of various types, scooping elements, scrapers arranged on an end of a stick and some are provided with automatic closing and opening features, etc. Known devices of this type are generally relatively complicated and/or relatively expensive. Also, they have to be cleaned since they are produced generally as non-disposable devices for multiple use. It is believed that it is advisable to further improve such devices.